


Touch

by Merasmus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merasmus/pseuds/Merasmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘The fuck you looking at?’<br/>‘Uh, well, I dunno…’ Junkrat scratched his shoulder. ‘Eh. Well, you…’ He glanced a little. Roadhogs chin was covered in stubble, the same silvery color as his hair, and his lips looked… nice. Shit. Junkrat gestured to the as good as empty bottle of moonshine. ‘Ya gonna finish that?’</p><p>--<br/>They get a bit closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Junkrat had to do this, he had to power through this and pull the mask off Mako’s face. But the more he saw the man sulk, the less he felt like doing it. Roadhog sat in the corner of the remaining room of a skeletal house. He was carving something out of a bit of wood, completely silent. Jamison kept looking from the bottle of moonshine to Mako and back. Liquid courage, they’d called it back in his gang whenever they’d wanted to ask a girl out. Jamison wasn’t interested in girls, or boys, or anything that didn’t blow up. Even now he wasn’t too sure if this was morbid curiosity or something else.

Another quick glance, another gulp of what tasted like pure alcohol. The sudden urge to spill it on the floor, drop a match in it, watch it ignite. Maybe dip his fingers in.  
He had the bottle aimed at the floor when Roadhog suddenly seemed to notice him, and sniffed. ‘Don’t.’  
Jamison giggled nervously, put the bottle up straight. ‘Just kidding.’ Pointing the bottle neck towards the grimy floor again, he grinned at Roadhog. ‘Or am I?’  
‘I fucking paid money for that. Light your own ass hair on fire if you’re that bored.’  
‘Why don’t you do it for me?’  
A loud snort, followed by coughing that didn’t seem to stop anytime soon, and Roadhog bent over and Jamison crawled towards the bag in the corner near Roadhog to find new filters, an inhaler, anything, tipping over the bottle of booze in his way. ‘You okay, mate?’ He tossed something that felt like a filter into Roadhog’s direction, scuttled towards him on his butt and looked at him while he twisted a new filter onto the mask and inhaled deeply.

Jamison kept staring, and Mako stared back, his breathing returned to normal. ‘What?’  
‘Why don’t ya just take that thing off?’  
Roadhog’s stare was piercing, intense, but short. He directed his gaze to the bottle of moonshine, put it near his feet. His hands raised to the mask, Jamison leaning in a bit closer, disappointed when Mako only shoved the mask up a bit so he could drink the booze. ‘The fuck you looking at?’  
‘Uh, well, I dunno…’ Junkrat scratched his shoulder. ‘Eh. Well, you…’ He glanced a little. Roadhogs chin was covered in stubble, the same silvery color as his hair, and his lips looked… nice. Shit. Junkrat gestured to the as good as empty bottle of moonshine. ‘Ya gonna finish that?’

Roadhog actually… smiled. It was strange to see. His teeth looked pretty disgusting, and Junkrat wondered how they’d feel biting down on his throat. He swallowed dryly as Roadhog handed him the bottle, and they sat in silence as Junkrat sipped. The alcohol made his toes feel warm and his face feel weird.

When he reached out to Mako, the bigger man grabbed his lower arm and pulled him in close, clumsily petting his back, pushing Junkrats face into his chest. He shook a bit, and Junkrat realized he was actually laughing now. Normally he only laughed while mass murdering bandits, which made Junkrat worry a bit. But the hug was nice and sweaty and warm and he dropped the empty bottle, closing his arms around Roadhog and sighing a bit.  
Roadhug ran his brass knuckles over Jamison’s spine, dragging a whine out of him. He laughed again, and Jamison looked up at his bare yellowed teeth and chapped lips and bit his chin.  
‘Why you always gotta bite me?’  
Jamison scraped his teeth over the grey stubble, found Roadhogs lower lip and bit down, a tad harder but not too hard, pulled and slipped his tongue into Roadhogs mouth. He tasted about as horrible as expected, but hell, it was him. His partner, his friend, his… mate. Boyfriend. Boymate. Junkrat pulled back to laugh.

And Roadhog closed a big hand around his throat, gently but persuasive. ‘Take shit serious for once.’  
Junkrat gasped, clawing at Mako’s hand. Mako kissed him this time, taking the initiative and being surprisingly gentle, his hand still clawed around Jamison’s throat. Jamison leaned into the kiss, into Roadhogs hand, clinging around his neck, biting his tongue whenever he could. This was fucking nice, his insides feeling all tickly, slightly light headed and still tipsy.

Roadhog let him go, but didn’t push him away. They locked eyes through the goggles of the mask, and Jamison almost thought Roadhog was blushing, if he didn’t know any better. He raised a hand to Roadhogs face, trailed whatever he could touch, shoved a finger into his mouth and felt his teeth. Sharp and a bit slimy. Mako just looked at him, hands around his small waist, pushing his thumbs into Junkrat’s pointy hip bones, circling. Junkrat moaned, twitched his hips a little. ‘You do this more often or some shit?’  
‘Nah.’  
Junkrat wasn’t sure if he believed that. He tugged at Roadhog’s mask, but that got him a nasty growl, so he moved his hands down, towards Roadhog’s chest, tugged on a nipple piercing. Roadhog yelped. ‘You never fucking do this or some shit?’  
‘Uh. Totally. All the fucking time.’  
‘Sure.’ Roadhog guided Junkrats hands away, held them down until he got the hint. No touching, because he fucking sucked at touching. He pulled away. ‘Why don’t ya teach me something, huh? Why do you gotta be like this?’  
‘I’m teaching you,’ Mako huffed, one big hand sliding down Junkrats stomach, petting the trail of white blond hair, down, and Junkrat pushed his hand down further, greedily. Mako laughed again, and Junkrat felt giddy and warm inside. This was good, this was the first time Mako genuinely laughed, and he was unbuckling his belt, pulling his shorts down a bit, just enough to-  
‘Oh shit fucking crap,’ Junkrat muttered as he felt some fingers, grabbing, down there. Calloused fingers, the roughness giving him some extra edge, and he bucked his hips against Mako’s hand.  
He was so patient and gentle, and it amazed Junkrat. The only times he was this careful was when he was doing… cruel things. Like. Closing the eyelids of corpses, or. Well, sticking a finger up Junkrat, or two. Junkrat wondered when the last time was Mako had washed his hands and decided he didn’t give a fuck, leaning in close to bite Mako’s shoulder, his neck, covering him in kisses and bitemarks, only pausing to let out a groan when Mako rubbed him in the right place. Rough fingers on slick, soft skin.  
Mako slowly lowered him to the ground, carefully and without moving his fingers anyplace else, and Junkrat gladly obeyed, feeling some weight over him, but not all of it. Mako leaned over him, and what he could see of his boyfriend’s, mate’s, face was a big dumb smile. Junkrat touched his face, carefully, robotic fingers digging into his shoulder. Mako’s breath hot in his neck, followed by kisses, and the sharp pain of a bite that made him yelp, pant, beg for more as Mako fingered him on the dirty floor, grinding his shoulders into the dirt.  
Mako sucked down on his neck, making sure it’d leave a mark, his free hand pinching his skin all over, and Junkrat mumbled a lot of bullshit until he couldn’t take it anymore. Roadhog dug his fingers into Junkrats pubes when he came, holding him, kissing his face. It was strange, surreal, it felt ridiculously good and his boyfriend was surprisingly caring and-

Junkrat pulled his hand out of his pants, suddenly realizing something. ‘Wait, fucking hang on. You knew I wasn’t…’  
Roadhog, still hovering over him, breathing heavily, nodded. Tapped his chest. ‘You got scars.’  
Of course. ‘Eh. Yeah. So you, don’t mind, then?’  
‘Why the fuck would I?’ Mako sat up straight again, with a huff, wiping his hand on Junkrats’s pants. ‘I think you’re fine. Don’t see why I should care.’  
Junkrat had no desire to sit up anymore, crawling closer and using Mako’s thick thigh as a pillow. He didn’t say anything, just reached up to the man’s face and pulled the mask off in a surprisingly smooth motion. Tossed the thing away. Roadhog was ugly as hell, like he’d expected, broken nose, scars all over, but his eyes were a nice color. As far as he could see in the dark. His facial hair was a salt and pepper mix of grey and a darker, browner shade. Junkrat wanted to touch all of it, and Roadhog didn’t seem to want to move, avoiding his stare. Junkrat took his time, trailing the man's face, wiping the sweat off him, getting used to the shapes, the broken nose, rough scar tissue.  
‘Hey,’ Junkrat said, his voice husky and rasping. ‘Mako.’ He poked his boob with a robotic finger.  
‘Hm?’  
He touched Mako's lip, trailing his finger along it. ‘Love ya.’  
Roadhog laughed, braiding his fingers with Junkrats hair. ‘Sure.’

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a lot of liquid courage for this!! trans junkrat is important to me.  
> as always, not a native speaker so if i slip up please tell me.


End file.
